


On Her Wedding Day

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Dream Lovers [16]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day Princess Lady Serenity has been waiting for her entire life: her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Her Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.
> 
> Written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal, Theme - Emotional.

The day she had dreamed of for so long had finally arrived.

Princess Lady Serenity smiled at her reflection in the mirror, unable to contain her excitement. Though her mother had warned her it was perfectly normal for a bride to feel a little nervous before the big event, Serenity could honestly say she hadn't felt even the flutter of a butterfly in her stomach. That was how certain she was of her love for Helios, and she couldn't wait to become his wife.

Her bridesmaids, consisting of her four guardian soldiers, had already left to get ready for the processional, so Serenity had the dressing room to herself. For the few final touches to her ensemble, she put on the gifts they had given her before they left: a pair of antique pearl earrings from Ceres, a lacy garter from Juno, a diamond hairpin Vesta had let her borrow, and a blue ribbon from Pallas, which Serenity tied around her bouquet of red roses. She then smoothed a few non-existent wrinkles out of her silk strapless dress and straightened the tiara attached to her veil until she was completely satisfied.

"Perfect."

"I agree," a familiar masculine voice said.

Turning around, Serenity's smile widened when she saw her father at the door, looking as handsome as ever in the tuxedo he used to wear as Tuxedo Kamen. "Papa!"

"You look beautiful," he said, coming further in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "So much like your mother on our wedding day. I can't believe our Small Lady is getting married."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Oh, Papa, I'm hardly a Small Lady anymore. Will you and Mama ever stop calling me that?"

"Probably not," he chuckled. "To us, you will always be our Small Lady. Nothing will ever change that, not even this wedding today. Speaking of which, I do believe it is about time that we take a little walk. Ready?"

Serenity nodded and took the arm he offered her. "More than you can ever know."

He smiled. "I think I do."

With that, they left the dressing room, heading to the doors leading to the ceremonial room of Elysion's shrine, where the wedding would take place. Ceres, the final remaining bridesmaid, whispered a hurried "Good luck," before the wedding coordinator gave her the thumbs up to begin her walk down the aisle.

While they waited for their turn, her father pulled the veil over Serenity's face and kissed her one more time. "I love you, Usagi," he said, his voice sounding a little raspy and strained as he struggled to hold back the tears Serenity could see forming even through the gauziness of her veil and the blurriness of her own teary-eyed vision. "Always remember that. Helios may be the man you are going to spend the rest of your life with, but I loved you first, and always."

Serenity squeezed his arm and rested her head on her shoulders. "I love you, too, Papa."

Just then, they heard the traditional Wedding March begin, signaling the start of their procession. The large, golden doors swung open, and all the guests rose from their seats to turn their attention to her, although Serenity only had eyes for the handsome groom waiting for her at the altar. She felt as if she was floating on air as she and her father walked down the aisle, and the feeling did not stop when her father gave her to Helios and the two of them stepped up to the altar.

Throughout the ceremony, Serenity did not take her eyes off her husband-to-be for a second, his voice so full of love and emotion as they made their eternal vows to each other and exchanged rings. She teared up more than once, but somehow managed to keep the tears of happiness from rolling down her face and ruining her make-up. By the time the priest performing the ceremony announced that they were husband and wife, Serenity thought she would burst if she didn't kiss Helios and didn't even wait for her new husband to make the first move, causing many of the guests to chuckle at her impatience.

Serenity didn't care, however. She had never been happier in her entire life, and she wanted the entire world to know it.


End file.
